Fiat
There known CAN-BUS codes for Fiat Panda: 0x180 - Lights and convinience byte 0 - byte 1 - x2 - rear fog light indicator x8 - front beam lights height regualation xA - front beam lights height regualation + rear fog light indicator 1x - high beam lighs indicator 6x - position lights indicator 7x - position + high beam lights indicators byte 2 - 0x - nothing 1x - heated rear window indicator 2x - right turning lights indicator 3x - right turning lights + heated rear window indicators 4x - left turning lights indicator 5x - left turning lights + heated rear window indicators 6x - emergency lights (left + right turning lights indicators) 7x - emergency lights + heated rear window indicators x0 - nothing x1 - left turning lights bulb malfunction x2 - right turning lights bulb malfunction x3 - left + right turning lights bulbs malfunction byte 3 - x1 - rear fog light bulb malfunction 1x - brake lights bulb malfunction byte 4 - x9 - registration plate bulb malfunction 1x - left position light bulb malfunction (information on display, no indicator) 2x - right position light bulb malfunction (information on display, no indicator) 3x - left + right position light bulb malfunction (information on display, no indicator) 4x - left position light bulb malfunction (information on display, indicator on) 6x - left + right position light bulb malfunction (information on display, indicator on) 8x - right position light bulb malfunction (information on display, indicator on) byte 5 - 0x282 - Power steering wheel byte 0 - byte 1 - byte 2 - byte 3 - byte 4 - byte 5 - byte 6 - byte 7 - 0x281 - byte 0 - byte 1 - 1x - glow plugs preheating indicator (diesel) 2x - clogged diesel fuel filter alarm 3x - glow plugs preheating indicator (diesel) + clogged diesel fuel filter alarm 4x - general malfunction (yellow exclamation mark in triangle - no alarm beep) 5x - glow plugs preheating indicator (diesel) + general malfunction 8x - low oil pressure alarm byte 2 - 8x - engine running normal 9x - check engine indicator byte 3 - engine coolan temperature byte 4 - xA - glow plugs malfunction indicator (diesel) byte 5 - byte 6 - tachometer (rpm) byte 7 - 0xAA DPF cleaning information + engine oil change alarm 0x2A0 - Vehicle speed (works only together with rpm > 0 in msg 0x281) byte 0 - speed high byte byte 1 - speed low byte byte 2 - 00 always byte 3 - CA always 0x380 - Vehicle electrics byte 0 - 2x - parking brake indicator on 0x - parking brake indicator off x1 - instruments backlight off x9 - instruments backlight on byte 1 - x4 - left, front door open x8 - right, front door open 1x - left, rear door open 2x - right, rear door open 4x - trunk door open 8x - door open (indicator only, without text on display) byte 2 - 0xC8 - alternator malfunction/not charging 0xC0 - alternator normal running byte 3 - byte 4 - x1 - no fuel or fuel sensor malfunction (low fuel indicator blinking, gauge doesn't show fuel level) x2 - low fuel indicator, byte 5 - fuel level in percentage (00 - empty, 64 - full) byte 6 - x1 - fiat code indicator (blinking) x2 - fiat code indicator (shining) byte 7 - x0 - city indicator off x1 - city indicator on 0x545 - rds/radio byte 0 - 60 no card MP3 80 tape pause C0 CD MP3 pause byte 4 - 02 - normal, 03 - "Search", 0x545,0x43,0xEA,0x5F,0x00,0x00,0x00 - 999.9 MHz 0x565 - rds/radio - the eight characters are encoded in six bytes. I've even made a map for each letter and it's... somewhere. 0x565,0x02,0x24,0x17,0x39,0xA6,0x10,0x00 - " WELCOME"